


peter and his wendy(wanda)-bird

by cheese_n_macaroni



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, I'm bad at tags HELP, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not X-Men: Dark Phoenix Compliant, One Shot, Pietro Maximoff Goes by Peter, Shes mentioned - Freeform, Sort Of, Spoilers, They all need hugs, Times Two!, Twins, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, X-Men References, You Have Been Warned, but she's here too, for wandavision, i couldn't find a character tag for peter's little sister, idk what else, peter needs a hug too, uMMMmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_n_macaroni/pseuds/cheese_n_macaroni
Summary: Peter doesn’t really know what the hell is happening, but his sister needs him and that’s enough.*WANDAVISION SPOILERS - ep01x05 onwardsNot XM:DP compliment because it made me sad
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 5
Kudos: 168





	peter and his wendy(wanda)-bird

Peter is a twin. Was a twin? No, he is a twin. Will always be a twin even if his twin’s not there.

Not many people really know that about him, not even the mansions resident telepaths (not even his dad, not that his dad knows he’s Peters dad - it’s an awkward conversation to have, Peters been putting it off, ok? So sue him). He had a twin, a secret twin, that made his mom go all quiet sometimes and drink the rest, a twin that his baby sister doesn’t quite remember but who loves the big sister she doesn’t remember all the same.

Her name was Wendy (Wanda to him when it was just them, or to Mom when they were in trouble, which was a lot, coz Peter was always in trouble and Wanda was always somehow dragged into it) and she was fucking awesome. Their powers came in when they were about eight and with it her eyes gained this wicked red undertone and his hair turned silver. Mom got judgy looks for it from stuck-up PTA moms like it was her fault their mutations were so rad they could be seen.

Wendy didn’t think her mutual was rad. He did, told her how cool it was all the time - like, super speed’s so totally cool and all but it means he’s hungry all the time, and being able to move things with your fucking mind? So. Cool. Wendy would sort of just force a smile and say thanks, but he could tell she didn’t believe him. That no matter what Peter said, Wends would never not be scared of what she could do. Wouldn’t be terrified of hurting him or mMm or little baby Lidia whose dad had skipped out on a pregnant Mom when the twins had gotten weird beyond the Slavic names on their birth certificates.

And, yeah, maybe Wendy was scary. When she had a nightmare, everyone had a nightmare, even Peter who never slept more than four hours anyway (everything about him was fast, man. Everything) and when Wendy got mad, things shook, and pipes burst which only freaked her out which only made things shake more and everyone around her feel scared even though there was no need to be coz Wendy wouldn’t hurt a fly (at least, not on purpose).

Peter loved his twin more than anyone in the world (Lidia was a very, very close second. Sorry, Mom). They barely ever fought. When she looked him in the eye told him not to do something (which in all honesty, wasn’t often) he would listen, even if hadn’t listened to Mom when she said the same thing, like, 2 seconds before. She’s the only telepath that he knew that could read his mile-a-second mind. She could keep him still and he could keep her calm. They were Pietro and Wanda, Peter and Wendy, so fucking iconic that a book was written about them years before they were born (seriously, remove romantic shit and it was pretty much them. Sort of. They had the same names, alright?). He would have done anything for Wendy, followed her anywhere - and then she went where he couldn’t follow and his heart broke.

(Lidia was three and had a fever. Mom had to go to work if they wanted a roof over their head - Peter would’ve stolen them stuff but Mom said that was illegal and Wendy had given him The Look so that was off the table. Anyway, Mom was at work, their new-ish neighbours still viewed the single mom and strange twins with the vaguely Russian last name with suspicion, Wendy didn’t entirely trust herself alone with Lidia, toddlers being emotional roller coasters on a good day, and Wendy being an emotion-absorbing vacuum, so it was Peter to the rescue. Honestly, Peter would take a sick toddler over school any day. Mom had left him with an absolute mountain of instructions that 12-year-old Peter pretended to brush off but really took very seriously and Wendy had wished him luck and made her way to school without him which had felt really weird coz they pretty much always went everywhere together which was part of what led them strange.

Peter should have gone to school.

Wends had science after lunch, Peter was usually her lab partner but because he was ‘sick’ - the last thing they needed were child services called on them again and a little white lie was better than the alternative - the teacher must’ve put her with the bitchy girls in their class that had it out for Wendy since day one. Those stupid bitches always made comments about Wendy’s eyes and the second-hand clothes Mom got for them despite Peter offering to steal them all new ones and her magic-wild hair and it bothered Wendy. It bothered him too but he was calm for Wendy, acted like it was no biggie so that she wouldn’t blow them up even if they did totally deserve it. He wasn’t there to calm her down then so shit exploded and in a science classroom with Bunsen burners and dangerous chemicals? Yeah, not a great thing - there was a fire that Wendy didn’t make with her magic, that she couldn’t control and Peter, back at home, alternating between TV and giving Lidia her Mom-prescribed doses of baby medicine, felt that something was wrong, felt it right deep down, grabbed Lidia tight to his chest and ran. He ran right to school, there before the firemen, but after everyone had evacuated, Wendy whose clothes and hair were singed but who he could see just fine through a window - everyone had evacuated, injured but ok, everyone but those bitchy middle school girls with their PTA moms who were closest to the blast zone and must’ve been knocked out or some shit, coz they weren’t there and Wendy knew that, looked at him right in the eye, so very clearly sorry and guilty and he was too fucking late, too fucking slow and- and Wendy, Wanda, his Wendy-bird with her heart of gold went back for them, went back into the fire while he was stuck on the ground in full view of people who couldn’t know about the twins secret and a screaming toddler pressed against his chest - why would she do that why would she leave him whywhywhy- she didn’t come back out.)

His heart was still broken and no one knew. His mom lived in wilful oblivion, Lidia forever Peter’s baby sister (even if she is off to college in the fall) who he couldn’t dump all his shit on even if he wanted to Telling his fellow X-Men would be even more awkward than the conversation he keeps avoiding with Erik, and Erik doesn’t even know he has a son let alone he had a daughter (even if Peter did ever go up to The Terrorist Known as Magneto and said ‘by the way, you’re my dad, surprise, it’s a boy!’, he doesn’t know if he’d tell him about Wendy. He’s already lost one daughter - and shit if Peter ever wants to think about how he’s lost two sisters - he doesn’t need to know he lost another).

Wendy was half of Peter and when she - when she left, Peter felt it so deeply and it hurt, man, it hurt more than anything and it didn’t really ever stop, he still aches, he still misses her like he would never miss anything or anyone else.

So when Peter is dragged... somewhere nauseatingly All-American, is compelled to knock on a door by something purple that remains annoyingly just out of his reach, just out of his notice, and the door opens to reveal a woman around his age who is so familiar but also so not, he stays. He puts aside the purple that sort of reminded him of Wendy’s magic, coz this woman who calls herself Wanda and him Pietro, has eyes full of familiar pain, and Peter knows she is his sister, even if she isn’t really, even if they come from what he was figuring out to be entirely different universes (his mind moved too fast for any sort of mind voodoo to be anything more than a suggestion, and a suggestion easily shrugged off at that).

Peter would figure everything out - why he’s here, who brought him here (sure as hell wasn’t Wanda, she seems as confused as he is), why his sort-of-sister is married to the equivalent of a talking toaster, why his sort-of nephews (that he really hopes are real by the way, Tommy and Billy are awesome) were born, like, two days ago and already look about ten. He would figure it all out, but for once he is happy to take it slow (slow for him at least which, thinking ‘bout it, is probably not that slow for other people). To get to know his new sister, figure out how to help her coz that’s what twins do and Peter will never not be a twin, even if this twin isn’t technically or biologically or whatever, his actual twin.

All Peter knew for sure is that his sister needs his help and really? That’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my head canon for X-Men-verse Wanda and why she wasn’t mentioned at all. I mean, she was mentioned in that deleted scene and I am very much unopposed to her not being dead/non-existent. My favourite X-Men fics are those where she’s pretty central to what’s going on, I guess I’m just a little morbid :| 
> 
> And if someone knows if there has been any sort of discussion from cast/directors, or even a popular head canon, about what Peter’s little sisters name is in DOFP, please let me know. I used Lidia coz it’s Polish, but it sounds English enough that it wouldn’t draw too much attention in American society at the height of the Cold War when everyone was hating on Eastern Europe (you probably didn’t need to know that but oh well) but it there’s a more official name I could use in possible future fics that would be much appreciated :)
> 
> Whew. That was a lot. I’ll shut up now


End file.
